Confessions of a Cutter
by The Silver Rose 101
Summary: Hermione isn't the happy girl from fourth year anymore. Over the summer, she changed. Gone were the colours, replaced by gloom. She isn't a person anymore. She becomes a shell. When George notices, will he help her or leave her to wither away? A GeorgexHermione fanfic. Rated M for self-harm, cutting, language and possible smut in later chapters. Enjoy!


5th year.

Chapter 1

Hermione's POV

_Slice _

I hissed slightly before sighing as I felt the bliss of the new wound I just inflicted upon myself with the obsidian-handled blade. I watched as the blood slowly dripped down my arm.

_*Knock knock* _

I quickly slid down my shirtsleeve, threw my knife under my bed and opened the door. When I opened the door I was surprised to see Fred and George standing there instead of Ron, Harry or Ginny.

"Hi Hermione!" They both chorused. Immediately I was suspicious.

"What did you too this time?" I asked raising and eyebrow.

"I am wounded!" George exclaimed

"As am I! I cannot believe she doesn't trust us!" Fred clutched his heart, looking as if he was injured. I felt my lips twitch. The twins looked at each other, surprised.

"Did you just smile?" I looked at them with their innocent faces and had to purse my lips to keep from laughing, thinking about how wrong their faces looked with innocence masked on them. Fred seemed to see right through me and so did George.

"Oh my God!" Fred exclaimed.

"Hermione-"

"She has-"

"No way-" The twins looked at me.

"She has the ability to laugh!" They both shouted with glee. I stopped, my eyes darkening as I looked at them.

"I didn't laugh. Anyways, who cares? No one sees past my 'brains'. They only see me as the person to turn to when they cant figure out their homework. All about themselves, never about anyone else." I snarled. I was about to slam the door when George came right into my room with Fred following. What if they found one of my knives? They always had a knack of finding things that weren't theirs. I glared at them as they plopped down onto my bed.

"George, Fred?"

"Yes?" they asked simultaneously.

"Get the hell out of my room. I just cleaned it and I don't want it to be contaminated with demon sent from hell." They raised their eyebrows at the same time.

"Hermione! You swore!" George exclaimed. I scoffed.

"Really? I had no idea!" I said my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Now get the bloody hell out of my room," I said grabbing my wand from my back pocket. They took one look at it and shot out the door. I snorted, closing my door. I sat back down on my bed fishing out my knife from underneath it. I dragged the blade across my skin again. I sighed again loving the feeling of blood as it trickled down my arm.

Then some one knocked on my door again. Cursing under my breath I pulled down my sleeve and hid my knife under my bed. I opened the door, a bit surprised when I saw George.

"Yes George?"

"It's dinner time! Come on Hermy!"

"Don't call me Hermy." I snapped.

"Whatever you say Hermit Crab." I sighed, muttering curses under my breath. We walked down to dinner. Ron and I had gotten into a huge fight and harry had sided with him, sitting with them wasn't an option.

I sat by George, chatting with him as I ate. Ignoring the looks the sixth and seventh years gave me.

George POV

I watched Hermione as she ate. I noticed Seamus and Ron staring at her. I swear I could see drool coming out of there mouths. I wrapped my arm around Hermione, smirking as she leaned into me subconsciously. I also noticed Fred giving me 'the look'. As if I liked her like that. She was just a friend.

As we were walking back to the common room, I remembered that today after class, we were all going down to hang out at the black lake. I could invite Hermione… yeah. I'll ask her now.

"Hey Hermione?" She looked at me gesturing for me to continue.

"Today after class me and a few of the sixth and seventh years are going to hang out at the Black Lake. I was wondering if you wanted to join us." Hermione looked surprised.

"You're inviting me? But I'm a 5th year! But then again… I finished all my homework last night… I guess I could." I grinned at her, noticing that she was fighting off her own grin.

"You don't seem to smile enough… I will have to fix that!" I declared. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? And how do you plan on doing that?" She asked tauntingly. I smirked and lunged towards her and started tickling her making her squirm she was holding off her laughs but it wouldn't take long. Soon I had her gasping for air from laughing too hard. I finally let up and got off her.

Hermione sat up clutching her sides still laughing. I noticed that her skirt had gone up a little bit, and I was surprised that she had long, pale, shapely legs. She caught me looking and blushed deeply when I winked at her. I stood up.

"Come on! We have to go to the lake!" I exclaimed as I helped her up.

"Okay… You promise they wont laugh and make fun of me?" She asked. I nodded,

"Cross my heart, kill a spy, poke a wand up in my eye." She laughed. I liked her laugh; it sounded like a thousand little bells.

"We have to get our swimming suits!" I exclaimed jumping up and helping her up.

"Meet back here in 5 minutes?" I asked. She nodded and ran upstairs to her dorm. I ran up to my dorm and pulled on my swimming suit. I pulled on a t-shirt and went back downstairs.

I waited for another minute before Hermione ran down the stairs wearing a long sleeved one piece, with her uniform skirt thrown over it. **(A/N: Those exist right? If not then I'm going to make some XD)**. She looked amazing. She saw me staring and looked at me worriedly. I grinned at her and winked causing her to blush. Odd She only seemed to blush around me… Oh well.

"Come one love! We have some swimming to do!" I looped my arm through hers and we made our way down to the lake.

Hermione POV

When we got to the lake i laid down my towel away from the others. I took off my skirt, lay down and relaxed. George laid his towel next to mine, took off his shirt and sat down. I looked at him noticing he was shirtless and blushed.

"Hey Hermione? How can you always tell Fred and I apart? Even mum and Ginny confuse us sometimes." I thought for a moment,

"Well, You're a bit more talkative than Fred and when you walk you slough more than him. Also you have a freckle right under your left eye, where as Fred has one under his right. You also lean more to the left as he leans more to the right." I blushed thinking he would think I was a stalker. But George looked impressed.

"Wow. You are really observant."

"Thanks." George's eyes lit up, getting the familiar mischievous sparkle that I loved. Wait… What? I didn't love anything about him… I got suspicious immediately.

George stood up and picked me up with him. I screamed

"George let me down! AHHHH! Help!" I pounded my fists into his back.

"All in good time Hermione!" George said brightly. He started walking towards the lake. Thank god I had my wand in my sleeve. Right as he threw me in I cast a summoning charm on him and he was pulled into the water as well. I slipped my wand back up my sleeve and started splashing George.

"This means war!" he yelled splashing me back. I had cast a charm on my sleeve so that my wand wouldn't fall out. He went under when I didn't notice.

"George?" I looked around for him. I felt someone grab my leg and I screamed as loud as I could. Fred came over.

"What happened?" I was still trying to shake whoever had grabbed my leg. He started climbing up my leg. George popped up.

"George!" I smacked him upside the head.

"You scared the hell out of me!" He smirked

"I didn't know you had any hell in you, Miss Prefect." I smacked him again.

"Ow! You are strong, girl!" I grinned.

"Haha! I got her smiling! Fred! Get a picture of this." I immediately hid my smile. I hated pictures. George looked at me.

"Aw man. She stopped smiling. You got to be quicker next time!" Fred looked disappointed. He put back the camera and walked back over. I smirked as I got an idea. I pulled my wand out of my sleeve.

"_Aqumenti!_" A jet of water streamed at Fred, soaking him to the bone. **(A/N: If you know what I mean ;) he he JK) **He looked at me. This was war. He cannon balled into the water.

We started having a water war, which Angelina and Lee came to join after a bit. Angelina and I teamed up against the guys. We thought it was only fair. We fought for over and hour. Angelina and I kicked their sorry arses, high fiving when they gave in.

We all started doing random water jumps and tricks. I did a triple flip into the water. Everyone clapped. I got out and bowed, not noticing that this showed off a lot of my… melons. George whistled. I blushed. Why was I blushing? It's not like I liked him. He was annoying, rule breaking, funny, nice, hot… WHAT! I mentally slapped my self. He wouldn't like me anyways. It was just a crush right? I jumped back in, kicking up water when I the lake.

I noticed the rain clouds that were starting to come in. The others did too. I swam over to the edge and got out of the water just as it started raining. I ran over to my towel and wrapped it around my shoulders, pulling on my skirt and my sandals. I waited for George to finish and with the rest of the group we started running towards the castle only to be stopped by Umbitch. She stopped us.

"And what exactly are you doing?" She asked in her prissy voice. I was so tempted to sock her in the face. George shook his head lightly knowing what I was going to do. Angelina answered.

"We're going back to our tower professor." We all nodded.

"And what exactly have you been doing outside?" I answered this time.

"We were swimming in the lake. What else would we be doing? Shooting rain drops?" I asked her unable to keep my self from lashing out. She looked at me.

"Detention Miss Granger, for speaking out of turn. In my office right after dinner." George paled. He looked at me as if to say '_Why did you do that?'_ I looked away.

"Now all of you go back to your house and clean up! Go!" We all ran off eager to get away from her.

"Hermione! Why did you do that! You got detention!" George exclaimed once we got back to the common room.

"I had to speak up. I'm sick of that bitch going around telling us what to do. Anyway, I need to go tell Harry something. I'll talk to you guys later." I walked away.

I found Harry working on his Charms homework.

"Harry! I had an idea on how we can train to fight You-Know-Who." Harry looked up.

"How? We don't do anything in DADA."

"Harry we can form an alliance. Get people to train with us. I have no doubt that the other houses hate Umbridge as well. We can teach them as well as train ourselves!" Harry thought about this.

"I guess we could try it out. But where would we meet?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**At Detention with Umbridge**

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Umbridge said in a sugary sweet tone. I opened the door and almost threw up my dinner. The room was pink. All pink. The walls were pink, the carpet was pink, the table was pink, the chairs were pink, and Umbitch herself was wearing all pink. I walked into the horrid room and sat down at the desk. There was a piece of parchment and a quill, but no ink.

I started getting ink out of my bag but Umbridge stopped me.

"You will not be needing any ink, Miss Granger." I sat back up.

"You will be writing lines. You will write 'I must not speak out of turn.'"

"How many times will I be writing it?" She smiled.

"How ever many times it takes for you to get the message."

I started writing, noticing a sharp pain in my hand, but I kept writing. Soon my hand hurt so much I had to look at it. I almost threw up. On my hand engraved with my own handwriting was 'I must not speak out of turn.' Around it and dripping down it was streams of blood.

I wished George were here.

Chapter 3

George POV

I paced back and forth in the common room. Fred was sitting on the couch watching me pace.

"Hey man, I know you're worried but sit down. You're making me dizzy."

"I can't! I'm worried sick! I mean you would be worried about the girl you love too!" I mentally slapped myself. Fred smirked.

"So you finally admit that you fancy Granger, huh? How long have you fancied her? I'd say since 5th year…" I thought for a moment, and then nodded.

"I love Hermione." I tested the words again and again. I heard the portrait swing open. I jumped up at the sound of sniffling. I saw Hermione, pale and crying from the pain. I walked over to her, pulling her into a hug.

"Come on 'Mione. Lets get that hand fixed up." I pulled her over to the couch, where I had fixed up a bowl of murtlap. I put the bowl next to her. Hermione put her hand into the bowl and sighed with relief.

She leaned into me and before I knew it she was sound asleep. I took her hand out of the potion and wrapped her hand in bandages before I leaned back, falling asleep as well.

-O-o-o-o-o-o-

I woke up that early that morning only find Hermione cuddling into my chest. I chuckled.

"Hermione, time to wake up love." She slowly opened her eyes, looking around as if she couldn't remember where she was. She looked up and saw me. Hermione sat up so fast she fell off the couch. She stood up, rubbing her inner forearm.

She looked at her hand.

"Thanks for taking such good care of me George." She said while smiling at me softly. I could feel my stomach flip-flopping and my ears turning pink. I grinned at her. Suddenly, my stomach growled. And I flushed a deeper red. She smirked at me before taking my hand and leading me out of the common room.

Before long we were both cracking up. Once we walked into the breakfast hall; Hermione sent a glare at Ron and sat with me. Ron glared at me as a wrapped an arm around Hermione. She leaned into me, and continued eating. Fred winked at me and I sent him a look. He smirked.

"Why dearest Hermione, I heard that there's going to be a meeting at the hogs head next weekend. Would you like to accompany me?" Fred asked. I choked on my food shot him a withering glare.

"Thanks Fred but I'm going alone."

"You're going alone?" She nodded.

"Did you not hear when I first said it? I'm going by myself. Well, actually Harry, Ron and I are going to be conduction the meeting so there won't be anytime to hang out with anyone anyways." I grinned at Fred, as he grinned back.

I loved Hermione. I was going to ask her out after the meeting. Or maybe before then. I had seen a bunch of guys checking her out. Hermione being so adorably clueless didn't notice anything.


End file.
